


Kinda Like You

by deputycutie (russetfox)



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, derekira, dira, im so bad at tagging things, kirek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russetfox/pseuds/deputycutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lemon Poppy Seed muffins are used as a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Like You

Derek was in the middle of a good chapter when he was rudely interrupted by the loud echoing sound of knocking, emanating off of the metal loft doors. He quickly finished the sentence before he gently folded the top corner of the page down. With an irritated huff, he grudgingly got up from the couch; his bare feet making padding sounds across the cold cement floor all along the way to greet his unexpected guest. He tugged open the heavy doors with ease to reveal a bumbling Kira, wide eyed and awkward as usual. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh uh, hey Derek!”

“Kira.”

“I brought you some muffins,” she held up the box in her arms. “They’re freshly baked; my dad made them, and you know how my dad gets carried away with his cooking. They’re my favourite, and I thought that you might like some too, I mean, not because they’re my favourite, but because they’re really yummy.”

He took a whiff of the air. “Lemon?”

“Lemon poppy seed,” she stated matter-of-factly. She marched past him like she lived here, and made her way into the kitchen. “I hope that’s not a problem,” she paused, setting the box down on the marble counter.

“Oh, I’ve never tried one.”

“Well good, this can be your first time!” she chirped, instantly brightening up again. “See, as soon as most people hear the word ‘lemon’ they automatically associate it with ‘sourness’ which is not exactly an ideal trait for a dessert. Like, people are so quick to judge a book by its cover sometimes it just _frustrates_ me.”

He followed her into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the counter where she had already placed two plates.

“Then they hear ‘poppy seed’, so now they’re most likely turned off by the idea of seeds in their muffin because they don’t want annoying little specks of stuff intruding on what was supposed to be a delightful treat - getting all stuck in their teeth and whatnot.”

Derek was having a hard time trying to figure out where Kira was trying to go with her little tangent. But he continued to listen attentively, not because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Kira, who always had an adorable little crinkle in between her eyebrows when she was focused on something, but because he legitimately wanted to find out why this muffin was getting her so worked up.

He took the opportunity, when she turned around, to open the box and grab two muffins. They looked delicious. He put one on each plate.  

Derek liked how Kira could get overly passionate about something. But sometimes it scared him because she looked like she was about two seconds from electrocuting the living daylights out of the next person she came across; and currently, the only person in sight, was him. And Derek’s had enough electrocution experiences to last him until the next lifetime, thank you very much.

“But what they don’t realize is that those are the essential things that make up the muffin’s character.”

He watched her every movement as she opened up his fridge and rummaged around before placing a carton of milk on the counter and closed the door again. He liked watching Kira do stuff at his place. Come to think of it, she was the only one who really made herself at home whenever she was over. The others have tried (Derek could tell) but failed at hiding their anxiety.

Derek realized that as much as he liked the quiet, it sometimes got _too_ quiet for his liking – not that he’d ever actually admit that out loud.

She was now opening the top left cupboard, tiptoeing to reach for the glasses. She got two down and placed them on the counter as well. Derek poured a full glass for himself and half a glass for her, just to be safe.

“Underneath that sourness is actually a sweetness that was just waiting to be tasted. It’s like a hidden treasure, and the people brave enough to look for it and dig it up should consider themselves lucky. ” She smiled brightly at him as she went around the kitchen island to sit in the stool to his left, pigtails swaying below her collarbones.

She grabbed her muffin and carefully started peeling the paper off (Derek had a feeling that Kira had something to do with the orange polka-dot baking paper). “And the poppy seeds?” she asked rhetorically. She brought the muffin up to her eye level and poked her finger every which way on the soft spongy surface. “The little black seeds are the representation of all the obstacles and hardships that the muffin has had to endure over its life.”

All Derek could do was hum in fascination. He knew that he was staring, but she didn’t notice, with the way she was so invested in that one little muffin. It was practically at the tip of her nose now, her eyes getting crossed as she continued to observe it. Then she bit into it.

“And that’s why they’re my favourite.” she shrugged. “The lemon poppy seed is the underrated underdog muffin that doesn’t get the recognition it truly deserves.”

This whole conversation has been one giant _what?_  for Derek, but he continued nodding along anyways because he really didn’t want  to hurt Kira’s feelings. Truth be told, the girl was growing on him.

He took a giant bite of the muffin, and thanked the lord for this wonderful assault on his taste buds. He wondered why Mr. Yukimura became a teacher instead of a chef; he could’ve been the next Masterchef or winner of Cutthroat Kitchen or The Food Network Star. _So_ he had a lot of spare time, things have been quiet in Beacon Hills lately.

“Kinda like you.”

Wait, _what_? His throat closed up like he forgot how to swallow, causing him to choke. He reached for the milk, took one giant gulp, and blinked twice before slowly turning to look at the girl.

Derek was dumbstruck. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t _that_. She had stated it so nonchalantly, the way someone would comment on the weather.

But it all made sense now. Of course Kira would compare him to a _muffin_ of all things.

He was so taken aback that all he could manage was a dazed, “So I-I’m  your favourite kind of muffin?”

“Yeah, I guess you are,” she grinned in her half flustered, half contented way that was just _so damn cute_.


End file.
